1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus which increases interest of a game by causing a game program and another application program to work together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, smartphones that have not only a function of a normal mobile phone but also a function to connect to the Internet and play video, and portable tablet computers including a touch panel type input unit are widely used. In the smartphones and the tablet computers, application software (hereinafter referred to as “application”) having various functions such as transmitting and receiving emails, connecting to the Internet, capturing sound and image by a camera, and playing a game is installed and a user can use various applications.
By the way, these applications are used individually by using their own interfaces and an application does not work together with other applications. For example, although it is proposed that image data acquired in advance is used in a game (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-246650), it is not so useful because the image data needs to be acquired before starting the game by using an application that controls a camera to capture an image. Further, even if image data captured by a camera can be used in a game, the image data need not be related to the contents of the game, so that it is not so interesting.